


It’s Captain America, Robbie!

by colaismywater



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colaismywater/pseuds/colaismywater
Summary: My fic for the QuakeRider autumn!Daisy is invited to go to Grant Ward's yearly Halloween party. By Ward himself, the most popular boy in school. But things don't go as expected, so she leaves early and has fateful meeting. With Captain America. But not Steve Rogers.Meet Gabriel Reyes, the smaller Captain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It felt like I have been working on this for ages. No idea, why it took me so long, well, that's not true. I know why it took me so long. I was so tired and exhausted from work in the last time, it was terrible. X__X

Daisy was looking good, wasn't she? She stared at the mirror and started to pick at her custome again. Her Peggy Carter custome was on point, but what about her? She wanted to look good tonight. Grant Ward, the most popular boy in her school, invited her personally to his yearly Halloween party.

"Mum!!", Daisy yelled through the hallway until she heard the well-known steps of her mother approaching.

"What's wrong, love?" Melinda leaned against the doorframe and eyed her daughter expectantly.

"Is Peggy Carter the right choice for Halloween? Do I look good? Do I look-"

"Yes." 

Daisy stared at her mother and waited for more explanations, "Mum! You are supposed to tell me that I look dashing, fantastic, breathtaking! Something like that!"

Melinda chuckled. Her daughter had the same talent for overthinking like her father.

"Honey, you look-"

"Amazing!", both women hadn't noticed Phil approaching, but now he was peaking over Melinda's shoulder and gazed at their daughter in awe. "Sweetie, you have no idea how great you look, your custome is totally historical accurate, you could only need some fire red lipstick. Lin, can we use one of yours? I mean for the accuracy..."

Melinda looked at her husband and shook her head at his goofy smile and his sparkling eyes. She couldn't even tell, if his eyes sparkled because of the custome or because of the fact that it was his daughter who was wearing it. Sighing, she snatched the lipstick out of her pocket and handed it to her daughter. 

"How did you...", Phil could only stare at his wife.

"We are married for a reason, Phil."

Daisy took the lipstick from her mother and as she applied it, she could see her parents making faces at each other in the mirror. It was almost cute if her parents weren't that weird. Sometimes it felt like they lived in their own world.

"And? How do I look?" Daisy turned around and waited expectantly for her parents’ approvement.

"Totally Peggy!!" Her father practically jump-hugged her. Her mother only rolled her eyes at his goofiness.

"You look great, honey."

"Thanks, Mum-... Dad! The custome will wrinkle if you continue your death grip!" Daisy was struggling to get out of her father's embrace.

"Oh, no!" Phil immediately let go, but continued to hold his daughter at arm's length, "you are so pretty, my dear. Everybody will be amazed by you!" 

"Thanks, dad." 

Melinda was always amazed how much her daughter was like Phil. Even in the way they smiled. "Do you have everything you need, honey?"

"Keys, condoms, disinfectant for toilet seats?"

"Dad!"

"Phil-"

"What? Don't tell me you want her to sit on a toilet seat on a teenager party? That practically screams ewww!" Phil couldn't understand why his girls pulled their annoyed faces at him.

"It's not-"

"Daisy, take your handbag and go, I will explain the problem to your father when you are gone. At length." Melinda directed her daughter to the stairwell and whispered, "if anyone tries to get too close to you, break their nose."

Daisy smiled at her mother and made her way down the stairs. As she reached the bottom, she looked back at her parents and waved goodbye. 

It only took her a few minutes to Ward's home and the party had already begun. Several cars stood in the driveway and in the rest of the street, and the house was vibrating from the music. 

"You can do this, Daisy." Her attempt at motivating herself wasn't the best, but it got her enough courage to walk in. 

The inside was crowded with loud people and even louder music. The Halloween decoration was more than half-heartedly, and it seemed like the beer, that one of the football players served the party guests, was more important than everything else.

Daisy decided that it would be best, if she searched for someone she knew. And she hoped it would be Ward. After several minutes of walking around, she only found Fitz, who was sipping on a cup of beer and watched Jemma flirting with the new boy, Trip. 

"Hey Fitz. How is the party?"

Fitz just threw her a look and murmured a "splendid". Daisy followed his gaze as it went pack to Jemma, who was currently touching Trip's impressive biceps.

"Oh. Uhm... Have you seen Ward? Maybe?"

"Sure, he was snogging Candi Carlisle in the kitchen, the last time I saw him." Fitz was definitely in a bad mood. Maybe she should play matchmaker for her two besties one day.

Still in her head because of Jemma and Fitz, it took some time, till she registered what her friend said, "what? He is doing what?"

"Snogging, Dais'. Making out." 

Daisy couldn't believe it. Without a word, she left her friend and went to the kitchen. And there he was. Tongue-deep in Candi Carlisle, head cheerleader's throat. What had she been expecting? The most popular boy in school being into her? Pathetic, Daisy. Simply pathetic.

It still hurt.

Without being noticed, she fled from the house. From the party. From the disappointment.

As she looked at her phone, she realized that she had been on the party for only 47 minutes. It would be embarrassing to go home now and face her super-understanding father and her mother who would probably spit out some death threats, when she would hear this story. Daisy sighed and decided to take the longer way home. 

It wasn't even 8pm. Some kids were still going around the neighbourhood for trick or treat.

"PEGGY CARTER!" 

Suddenly, Daisy was shaken out of her thoughts as a child ran towards her. The kid grabbed her hand and jumped up and down. The little boy was clad in a kid's Captain America custome and seemed totally excited to see her.

"Uhm..."

"Robbie, Robbie! Look at this! It's Peggy Carter!" The kid couldn't stop his excitement aus he talked to someone who was slowly approaching them. As the person stepped into the light of the street lamp, she gasped in shock. It was Robbie Reyes, in his trademark leather jacket and with fake devil horns on his head.

After the first shock, she had to snort with laughter at him. If anybody else could see the local bad boy like this, his fearful image would be gone faster than he could say "Dodge Charger".

"You snort kinda loud for someone who has a granny perm." Robbie said, as he took in her sight.

"Don't listen to him, Peggy! You look awesome." The little boy said.

"Gabe, you do know that she isn't the real Peggy Carter, right?" Robbie seemed to be a bit concerned.

"Duh, Robbie. Of course I know that. But till now, you haven't introduced us properly, even though you know us both. It's your job." Gabe put his hands into his sides, and watched Robbie with a stern look on his face.

Robbie rolled his eyes at him, but Daisy could see the affection in his eyes. "Gabe, Daisy. Daisy, this is my little brother Gabriel. Happy now, brat?" 

"Well, you could have been more polite." Gabe wasn't impressed at all.

"You know my name?" Daisy was surprised. She had never talked to Robbie Reyes before. No one ever did. No, that wasn't true. He was sitting next to Trip in History, and she sometimes saw them whispering or even laughing. But that wasn't a surprise. Trip basically got along with everyone. It was his superpower.

"You know mine, so it's only fair." Robbie answered nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders.

Gabe, meanwhile looked from one teen to the other and decided that their conversation wasn't worth his time. "Aaaaanyways... Daisy, you have to come home with us! We have to make a picture of us. You as Peggy, me as Cap! It's brilliant."

As Robbie snorted at that, Gabe eyed him suspiciously, "what?!"

"Nothing. I just wish you would have chosen a hero less..." He switched from Gabe's face to Daisy's and back, "...republican."

Gabe sighed dramatically. "Robbie, don't be that petty-minded. Cap is the captain for all of us. He is Captain America, Robbie. Not Captain U.S.A. . America is more than the United States."

Both, Daisy and Robbie stared at the young kid with their mouths agape. 

It was Robbie , who find his ability to speak again first, "and what about his passion for the red, white and blue?"

"Everyone is allowed to have favourite colours, Robbie. Even you have one."

"Black?" Daisy asked.

"Purple." Gabe had a mischievous grin on his Face, when he answered her. As he noticed the surprise on Daisy's face, he went on, "what did you think is under that leather jacket?"

"Uhm... Another leather jacket?" Daisy mumbled and eyed Robbie with a smile in her eyes.

"Enough! Gabe, we are going home." As Robbie stepped out of the light of the street lamp, Daisy could have sworn that his ears turned a bit darker. 

"That's exactly what I've been saying the whole time! C'mon, Daisy." Gabe had no idea why teenagers were that stupid.

"Why does she have to come along?"

"We have to make the photo, Robbie!" The younger Reyes got more and more frustrated with his older Brother.

Daisy tried to suppress her laughter, but failed. The boys looked at her, when her laughing fit got out of control. It got even worse, when she noticed that the boys were wearing exactly the same expression of irritation on their faces. 

As she continued to laugh, Robbie got down on eye level with Gabe and whispered, "and you want to take her home?"

Gabe switched his view from Robbie to the still laughing Daisy. He held the gaze at her for some time till he smiled brightly at Robbie.

"I like her. And we have to take the picture. As mum always says, fate lead us together."

Robbie sighed until something came into his mind, "we could use my phone's camera. No need for her to-"

"Your phone is crappy, Robbie." Gabe shook his head at his stupid older brother.

"We could use hers-"

"The light here is crappy. Robbie, c'mon! I deserve a good picture!"

Robbie was visibly annoyed, but gave in. 

"Excuse me? What if I don't want to go home with you?" Daisy spoke up, after her laughing fit had died down.

Gabe gave her an irritated look, "why wouldn't you want to come with us?"

"Uhm... My parents taught me not go home with strangers?"

"Oh, shut up, Coulson. Your mum is our most feared gym teacher, and everybody knows you could kill me without using your thumbs. So stop pretending and get your cute ass movin'."

Well, Robbie wasn't wrong about that, but... Wait.

Cute ass?


	2. It's A Cute Ass, Daisy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seriously have no idea how to summarize this. There is walking and there is talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, hi.   
> I know I haven't been writing in the last weeks, and I'm truly sorry for letting you guys down. I can't tell you why, because I have no idea. I can only apologize. I'm sorry.

"What was that about my ass?", Daisy ran after Gabe and Robbie, who were already a few meters ahead of her.

"What about your ass?", Robbie looked at her questioningly,   
encircled her and checked out her backside, "looks fine to me."

She saw his mischievous smirk, when he reappeared in front of her and then she realized that he just checked out her ass. Daisy blushed rapidly and tried to hide her ass with her hands. 

"Hey! Don't look at my ass!"

"Daisy, please don't swear. A minor is present." Daisy stared at said minor who was apparently the one who just called her out. Robbie only continued to smirk.

"But-"

"Exactly. Please say butt instead of the a-word." Gabe replied with his hands in his sides and reminded her oddly of her father in this moment. 

"But he- He checked out my-", Daisy stumbled over her own words and gestured wildly in the direction of her... butt.

"I know. And he said a swear word. Which means he will have to stick some money into the swear jar for it. I will ask my mum what his penalty for checking out your behind will be. Don't worry." 

Robbie, who had grinned smugly the whole time, was groaning now. "Gaaaabe... Why?"

Gabe turned from the beet-red Daisy to his big brother, " mum says you have to be a role model for me, Robbie."

Both Robbie and Daisy watched as the little Captain America turned around and made his way over to some other kids who were still trick or treating.

"Smug little shit..." Robbie murmured and turned immediately to Daisy, who just stared at him with a pointed finger and her mouth agape.

Robbie scratched his neck absentmindedly, and looked a bit embarrassed.

"If I apologize to you, will you please not rat me out to him?"

Daisy considered it for a second and nodded. Robbie seemed to be relieved and turned completely towards her. 

"I, Robbie Reyes, sincerely apologize for checking out your a- your behind and I also apologize for calling it cute. I'm really sorry." 

He looked Daisy straight in the eyes and except the honesty of his apology in his eyes, she also noticed for the first time ever, that Robbie Reyes had freckles. When she realized that she was starting to stare, she ducked her head, took his out-stretched hand and hoped that he wouldn't notice her blushing.

After she felt the blush toning down, she looked up again and saw Robbie Reyes smiling from ear to ear at her. It was an honest smile, not smug or mischievous, just an honest, heart-warming smile. When she felt herself blushing again, she took back her hand and made a gesture to follow Gabe, who had picked up trick or treating with the other kids, who seemed to be his friends, again. 

As a thought struck her mind, Daisy turned back to Robbie.

"Wait a second. Did you just apologize for thinking that I have a cute ass or for objectifying me by calling my ass cute?!"

Robbie fell into step with her and seemed to consider her words, until one corner of his mouth quirked up and he said, with a smirk, "choose your player."

As they followed the kids around silently for some minutes, Robbie spoke up again.

"So, how was the party?"

"P-party?! W-what makes you think that I went to a party?"

"Well, must be the smell", Robbie shrugged and watched Gabe ringing the bell of another house.

"The smell? What smell?" Daisy looked at him, and tried to discreetly sniff at her custome.

"The smell of booze, cigarette smoke, and-" He suddenly stepped into her personal space and took a smell at her, "cheap punch, marijuana and ... shame."

That stopped Daisy's walk immediately.

"Shame?", she whispered and remembered the hurt as she saw Ward kissing Candi. Robbie seemed to notice that and bopped her shoulder lightly to shake her out of her thoughts.

"I was bluffing. I don't know anyone that ever went to a party that didn't feel ashamed afterwards. It's natural."

Daisy nodded, but didn't meet his eyes.

"Is it about Ward?" 

That made Daisy Look up fast. She tried to form words, but couldn't get a word out. 

"It's not really a secret that you like him." Robbie shrugged and watched Gabe interacting with his friends.

"Have you been watching me?" 

This couldn't be it, or could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that this would be a story with two parts, but during writing the story told me that it isn't. And who am I to say no to this? I mean, it's not like I'm the one writing it, right? XD
> 
> I hope, you enjoy reading it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my fic!


End file.
